


mr.six

by imtuanshook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Bottom Mark Tuan, Character Deaths, Contract Killers, Fluff, Gang Violence, Gangs, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Previous Abusive Relationship, Smut, Violence, angst but lowkey fluff, because i love skirts on tuan, bottom mark/all, broken mark, but only mark, but they fix him, cross dressing mark, mark tuan centric, their all soft for mark, they put mark in a skirt, trash for bottom mark tuan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtuanshook/pseuds/imtuanshook
Summary: in which six notorious serial contract killers known as mister six all fall in love with a potential victim after the boy witnesses the murder of his abusive boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> age changes;  
> mark, 18.

jaebum stubbed his cigarette out on the parched soil. raising his head to gaze at the incoming rain from above. two tall figures appearing before him, drenched in blood as they giggled to themselves. jaebum steps forward into the rain, within seconds his furs are drenched and bedraggled. 

instead of taking to cover, a grin plasters across his lips as he spots a figure in the alleyway, paired with a much shorter one. slipping a knife from his sleeve as he brushes past the two giggling figures.

jaebums movements were slow, moving as if he has no bones at all. deep shadows protruded his cheekbones, pairing the prominent bags just beneath his ashen-smokey orbs. the two tall figures stood behind him, still giggling as they watched him make his way down the alleyway. 

jaebum approaching the tall man, and shorter stature of a figure that lie in the alleyway. although going seemingly unnoticed as the taller man was much more focused on the others smaller stature. 

"p━please tae" jaebum heard the smaller figure whimper, watching from the shadows as the taller figure pins his boyfriend against the wall. the smaller squirming, although to no avail. jaebums eyes widened as he watched the man slip his palms up the boys sweater. 

the stench of alcohol consumed jaebum, obviously the aroma coming off the taller figure. jaebum crunches into his lower cracked lip, repeating the same sentence to himself. 'just walk away, walk away' 

jaebum listened to the small boys cries as his drunk boyfriend presumed to violate him. jaebums lustrous color of a polished shard of metal orbs scintillated with a built up rage. he himself not a sinless man, although still angered at the fact of the mans behavior towards someone so fragile.

jaebum taking the moment to study the small boys features, emerging from the shadows for a moment. his strawberry blonde strands messily fallen across his face, tears streaming his flushed cheeks. 

his boyfriend using one hand to cover his mouth, masking his cries as the other slipped under his oversized sweater. jaebums swirling glittering onyx orbs hued with various shades of rage. taking a tentative step forward as the boy notices his presence, although only continuing to sob.

his eyes widen as he notices jaebum walking towards them, slipping the blade from his sleeve to hand. the small figure lets out another loud cry, masked by his boyfriends hand as the man continues to touch him. 

although before the boy can blink jaebums blade is sealed through the taller mans back. peaking dangerously close to marks chest. the small boy panting heavily, the thick scarlet callused on jaebums fingertips. 

the stench of blood pervaded the alcoholic aroma, blanketing the scent completely. the taller man choking out blood, gasping for air as jaebum crooked the blade to the side. his fingers slipped from the fragile boys mouth. 

jaebum lazily tosses the mans body to the side, mark letting out a stuttered sob as he flinches at jaebums movements. jaebum only now having a chance to study the bruises that lathered the boys body, visible due to his sweater pulled up. 

jaebum blinks his attention towards the taller mans body before reverting them back to the bruises. a patch of stained crimson wicking the hem of jaebums sleeve as he brings a tentative hand forward. 

running his fingertips along the bruises that lather that boys small stomach, purple welts framing his prominent ribcage. the small boy whimpering as jaebums scarlet dripping fingers made contact with the purple welts. 

jaebum gazes at the mans already congealing blood, then gazes back at the small boy. "come with me" jaebum whispers very softly, taking the boys hand gently.


	2. chapter two

"come with me" jaebum whispers very softly. the boy stutters out a muffled sob as jaebum quickly covers his mouth, noticing a few surrounding figures approaching the alleyway. "we have to go" 

jaebum takes the boys small hand, pulling him up gently. the boy shakily taking to his feet as jaebum stumbles them away. rushing down the alleyway and rounding the corner back to his group, the two giggling figures from before now lathered in blood. 

"whos this beauty?" one giggles, taking a step forward towards the boy. bringing his hand up to brush the small boys cheek, although quickly slapped away from jaebum. "don't touch him" jaebum growls lowly. 

"are you alright?" jaebum asks softly, turning to face the small boy. marks watery azure orbs blinking their attention up at jaebum as he nods gently. tears still streaming his crimson flushed cheeks, "who was that guy?" 

"m━my b━boyfriend" the small boy stutters, sobbing as jaebum lifts his large sweater. the sleeves adorably covering his hands, fingers clutched at the hem. "and he did this?" jaebum asks, gazing at the purple welts that framed the boys prominent rib cage. 

he gazes down momentarily before nodding, jaebum letting out a soft sigh. the two tall figures from before eyes widened, lips curling into frowns at the sight of the bruises. "we can't just leave him here, someone will kill him" one of the tall figures says, knowing the terrible part of town they were at. 

jaebum crunches his bottom lip just before taking the boys hand once more. "find the others, were going home" jaebum says to the two figures. they nod in unision, darting off in a direction towards a deafening scream.

the small boy flinching at the sound, obviously petrified. "whats your name?" jaebum making it a point to speak very softly, not wanting to scare the boy. "m━mark" his voice barely that of a whisper, although jaebum managing to understand over the screaming and sirens. 

mark only now noticing the tattoo that read across the side of jaebums index finger. "mister one" it read. he gulps a bit, now noticing the man he was under the care of. a prominent leader of the most notorious, and dangerous gang in the country. 

jaebum known for his vicious nature, having no mercy what-so-ever no matter the situation. although for some reason, choosing to save the boy being assaulted in the alleyway. already having a soft spot for mark, perhaps due to the fact his mother had died from assault. 

or for the pure fact of how adorable mark in truth was, his baby blue sweater sleeves adorably curled over his hands. the oversized sweater perfectly contrasting his tight black leggings, a pair of casual black flats slipped over his feet, his blonde hair messily fallen across his face. 

jaebums awe for the boy is cut short when he hears a shuffling behind him. five figures emerging from the shadows, all except one drenched in scarlet. jaebum doesnt say a word, only releasing his tight grip on marks hand as he relaxes a bit. 

"cars in the back" one of the smaller figures breaking the silence, his body clear of crimson. jaebum nods, guiding mark to round the building, staying in the shadows as screaming continues.

mark trembles beneath jaebums grasp, obviously terrified. his boyfriend being the only one he had left, his only place to go. jaebum could somehow see that in his eyes, reading the boy completely. 

jaebum opens the large van door for mark, guiding him to step up as he assists him in the van. "youngjae, drive" jaebum says, the man clear of crimson nodding as he steps to the drivers side. one of the smaller figures joining him in the passenger seat. whilst the rest made their way to the back of the van. 

all the seats cleared out, only sitting down as a metallic stench consumed mark. blood stains wrecked the carpeted flooring, various torture tools hung around the sides of the van. mark shivered as inched away from jaebum. 

jaebum taking notice as the rest of the figures sat around them. "who is this?" youngjae asks a bit confused. confused soley at the fact jaebum hadn't killed him, jaebum being near the most ruthless man out of all of them, aside from jackson. 

"mark, hes mark" jaebum begins, "his boyfriend was raping him in an alley" he finishes bluntly. mark shivers, stuttering out a sob as he squirms from jaebums hand to bring his knees to his chest. sobbing into them as jaebum lets out a soft sigh.

"hes covered in bruises, i guess the asshole beat him" mark lets out another quiet cry, every fiber of his being trembling. "we won't hurt you" youngjae smiles into the mirror, attempting reassuring mark a bit. 

only when mark gazes up does he notice the tattoo that lined youngjaes index finger. "mister two" reading across his finger. mark now coming to the realization he was with the most ruthless, and rich men in the country. 

trained contract killers, addicted to the stench of crimson. mark stutters out another soft sob as jaebum gently inches closer to him, wrapping one arm around his shoulder. "no one will hurt you anymore" jaebum whispers against his ear.


	3. chapter three

youngjae pulls the van through a series of roads before approaching the large mansion. the mansion loomed proudly behind the tall iron gating. the automatic gates opening on their own as the van approached. 

the mansion sat on its marble foundation, only the soft sound of the clear water gurgling from the fountain sat in front of the mansion resonated the surrounding silence. jaebum opening the back van doors, stepping out to assist mark in getting out. 

mark gazed at the giant mansion that sat ahead, steps leading up to the double set elegant mansion doors. jaebum takes marks hand, guiding him up the steps as he opens the giant door for him. 

the inside of the mansion perhaps even more elegant then the outside. chandeliers decorated the high ceiling, the spiral stair case leading up to the second story. jaebum pauses, watching as mark studies the mansion, studying how mark is still stood trembling.

a tall figure stood behind him gently placing his hand upon marks trembling shoulder. "you're alright now" the tall figure says very softly. "here, lets get you cleaned up" the figure continues, gently wrapping one arm around marks shoulder to guide him up the stairs. 

marks light, timid footsteps trailing beside the tall figures heavy steps. "they can be a little frightening" he chuckles, his voice soothing and honey-like. "my names yugyeom" the soothing, tall figure says. 

yugyeom guides mark into one of the large set restrooms. expensive marble foundation topped with a porcelain tub, pairing the marble counter tops. mark glances around the room, yugyeom warmly smiling at him before seating him on the edge of the tub. 

"i'll get you something to wear" yugyeom says, withdrawing his hand from mark and about to leave the room. only then does he feel a small hand gently wrap his wrist, "d..don't go" mark whispers, his voice wavering in fear. 

yugyeom nods, taking a step back towards mark. "alright" he whispers back softly. he takes seat next to mark, gently tugging at the hem of marks sweater. to which mark quickly lets out a whimper and protests. 

"i won't hurt you" yugyeom begins softly. as mark allows him to lift the sweater up and over his head. exposing the bruises that lather the boys chest, purple welts framing his tiny rib cage. yugyeoms eyes widen at the sight, bruises blooming up towards marks perched collarbones. 

"he did this to you?" yugyeom asks, mark gulping as he brings his gaze down. mark attempting to rebury himself beneath his sweater, although to no avail. yugyeom gently takes the sweater away, tracing his fingertips along marks chest, causing the small boy to wince. 

yugyeom withdraws his fingertips, "no one will hurt you anymore" he speaks softly. "no one will hurt you, ever again" he continues. mark brings his gaze back up, yugyeom staring back into marks hickory-mahogany orbs. 

marks dark pools of cinnamon eyes seized thousands of untold tales, his eyes stained with the colour of hot chocolate. imprisoned by the sweetness of saccharine chocolate, and if observed closely, could reveal his exact emotion.

for yugyeom, who dared to gaze deeper, saw the sorrow behind those eyes. "i will never" yugyeom fragmenting his sentence by bringing a tentative hand forward to brush marks cheek. "let anyone, hurt you again"


	4. chapter four

yugyeom slips off his shirt, stripping mark of the rest of his clothing. pulling the shirt gently over marks head, the sleeves them selves falling to his elbows. whilst the collar of the shirt fell just beneath his perched collarbones.

yugyeom gazing down to the hem of the shirt that pooled just above marks knees, covering his thighs entirely. mark blinking his dark, perfectly curled lashes up at yugyeom. as the man was nearly a foot taller then him. 

"come on" yugyeom says softly, wrapping one arm gently around marks bruised wrist. taking care with each delicate touch, pulling mark from the bathroom and into the mansion hallway. back down the stairs and towards the living room. 

where the rest of the group sat awaiting them, youngjae eagerly jumping from his seat to hug mark. mark whimpering as youngjae tightly hugged him, accidentally grazing the bruises that lathered marks body.

"sorry" youngjae frowns, taking a tentative step back from mark. "i━its o━okay" mark stutters softly, bringing his gaze down. "they won't hurt you" yugyeom reassures mark, gently taking his hand to lead him to the group of men ahead of them. 

"bam do you have anything that'll fit him?" yugyeom asks as he makes his way over to the group. trailed by marks light and timid footsteps, squeezing marks hand in reassurance. the tall figure he had spoken to pondering on the thought momentarily. 

"yeah, probably" he smiles at mark, whom in turn brings his gaze back down. still visibly trembling a bit. "here, i'll get you dressed, okay?" bambam says, taking to his feet from the couch and making his way to stand next to mark. 

extending his hand out, not forcing mark to take it as he awaits his response. mark glances up at yugyeom, whom gives his hand a reassuring squeeze before letting it go. "i promise, they wouldn't do anything to hurt you" 

mark nods, accepting bambams hand. bambam threading his fingertips through out marks, gently tugging him in the direction of the hallway. mark gazing at the expensive architecture and decorations, he was sure he would only see in a magazine. 

bambam guides him towards one of the first bedrooms in the hall, gently sitting him down on the luxurious king sized bed. "i have so many cute outfits to try on you" bambam grins, squealing as he takes to his closet. 

"this, this, oh and this" he hums, taking out an assortment of skirts, and sweaters. bambam laying the clothes over his arm, rushing over to his dresser drawer. "and these will be for uhm, if you get cold?" bambam squeals once more, holding up a pair of knee-high socks. 

"okay, okay" bambam whispers to himself, taking all the clothes over his arm and placing them on the bed. "stand up for me sweetheart" bambam hums, frowning as mark shakily takes to his feet. 

"now, what do you think of this, darling?" bambam says softly. holding up a pastel pink to marks waist. mark only nods, allowing bambam to choose what he wore. bambam opting to dress him apart from the others, whom all usually wore pairs of ripped jeans and hoodies. 

"i know we look a bit scary" bambam frowns. wearing a pair of jeans ripped at the knee, and a tight black shirt tucked into his jeans. "but none of us want to hurt you, we just wanna help, okay?" bambam smiles, holding up a white sweater to marks chest. 

"hows this?" he asks, mark nodding once more as his trembles subside. "alright sweetheart, you go get changed" bambam says softly. placing the clothes on the bed next to mark, "i'll be right out━" bambam says. turning around to leave although swiftly cut off by marks tiny hand latching onto his wrist. 

"d━don't g━go" mark stutters quietly, his voice barely that of a whisper. although bambam understanding all the same, nodding a bit before turning back around. "okay" he smiles, "do you want me to help you?" he offers. 

mark nods, bambam making quick work of the large t-shirt yugyeom had dressed him in. taking the white sweater to hand, gently pulling it over marks head. gazing at the bruises that lathered marks body, purple welts framing his tiny ribcage.

bambam frowns, although averting his gaze from mark. guilt consuming him as he guides marks arms through the sweater. the sweater falling just beneath his upper thighs, covering most of the purple welts that spread across his body like a disease. 

bambam guides mark to sit down, being as gentle as possible. pulling the skirt over marks legs, and to his waist. tightening the high-waisted skirt around his waist, tucking the sweater into it. the pastel pink perfectly complimenting marks porcelain complexion. 

"oh, one more thing" bambam hums, mark dangling his feet off the edge of the bed. "so you don't get cold, you know?" bambam chuckles, taking a pair of white knee-high socks to hand. extending marks leg out gently.

pulling one sock over his foot, ending at the top of his knee. taking the other to hand, extending marks other leg as mark lets out a soft giggle. taking bambam back, it was the first time he had seen the boy smile. 

saying nothing of it, just allowing a smile to curl his lips as he finishes dressing mark. "alright" he hums, "lets go meet the others, yeah?"


	5. chapter five

marks lip visibly trembles a bit as bambam interlaces their fingertips together. gently tugging mark through the bedroom door, and down the hallway. back to the living room where the group awaited them, youngjae nearly passing out at the sight of mark. 

"oh, my god" youngjae squeals, darting over to the pair and taking mark into his arms. "you are  _soooo_  cute" youngjae hums, twirling mark in a circle. the skirt twirling with him, mark letting out a soft whimper as youngjae tightens his grasp upon one of the masked bruises. 

"sorry hes a little uh" bambam coughs, clearing his throat. "touchy?" he continues. instructing youngjae to let his tight grasp hold of mark go, "i didn't mean to hurt you" youngjae frowns. mark softly manages to stutter out an  _'its okay'_  before reverting back to his trembles. 

"i uh.." bambam begins softly. "i know you're scared but.." he says, scratching the back of his head. "after what you saw we can't really just let you go" bambam frowns a bit. "but we're not gonna like hurt you or anything!" 

mark nods slowly, gluing his gaze down to the ground. "anyways! you've met yugyeom, youngjae, jaebum and i" bambam hums happily, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "this is jackson, and jinyoung" he says. pointing towards the two taller figures sat on the couch next to each other, both their gazes locked onto mark. 

jaebum clears his throat, diverting the stares towards mark to him. "he can sleep in my room, i'll just sleep on the couch or something" he mumbles. "i have an idea!" youngjae chirps, practically skipping out the room and disappearing into the hallway. 

mark still stood trembling in place until he hears a soft barking resonate the surrounding silence. bringing his gaze up just a bit, noticing youngjae now stood back in front of him with a small, white dog in his arms. 

"this is  _coco_!" youngjae chirps, holding the dog out for mark to take. mark shakily reaches out for her, taking her and holding her tightly against his chest. youngjae smiling proudly as marks trembles subsided, now tightly hugging the small dog in his arms. 

"you like her? you can sleep with her tonight" to which mark nods slowly. "here, i'll take you to jaebums room, bummie can just sleep in my bed tonight" youngjae says with a flirtatious tilt to his tone.

winking at jaebum before guiding mark down the hallway, jaebum shuddering at the thought of having to share a bed with youngjae. youngjae happily skips down the mansion hallway, marks timid footsteps trailing quietly behind him. 

finally reaching jaebums room at the end of the hall, opening the door to expose the luxurious room ahead of them. a small chandelier hung onto the high-rise ceiling. white curtains, devoid of any dust, lazily pulled together to cover the large set windows. 

youngjae skips into the bedroom, leading mark to the king-sized bed that rose high off the ground. white silken sheets matched the entirety of the room, an occasional red pillow sat across the mostly white ones. 

mark places coco on the bed first, struggling to get up onto the bed on his own. huffing a bit as he finally manages to crawl on to it, youngjae giggling a bit. "the bathrooms over there, if you need any of us all of our rooms are the next few doors"

mark nods, youngjae flicking the light switch off and making his way back out the bedroom. closing the door gently behind him, mark laying back onto the bed. tears beginning to stream his cheeks the moment he hears the door close. 

he giggles a bit through his sobs, coco nudging and licking at his face. the dog curling up next to him, the room dimly lit from the large bathroom around the corner. mark, in truth scared of the dark, although opting to just attempt to tough it out. 

pressing coco closer to his chest, and pulling the heavy duvets over top of them. burying his face into the pillow in an attempt to muffle his sobs. crying for what felt like hours before exhaustion had finally come into play and forced him to sleep. 


	6. chapter six

mark awoke hours later, in the dead of night, screaming. jaebum, who was in the room next to him with youngjae flung open the door with a quickness. holding a pistol behind his back, in case someone had broken in. 

breathing a small sigh of relief when he only saw mark sat up in the bed. trembling and breathing heavily, barely noticing jaebum if not for hearing him take a tentative step forward. flinching back the moment he heard him. 

jaebum quickly shoved the gun into the back of his pants, holding up both hands to mark to show he didn't mean any harm. his angelic features shadowed with worry the moment he noticed the tears streaming down marks crimson flushed cheeks. 

"s-sorry" mark whispers, folding his hands violently shaking in his lap. "don't apologize" jaebum sighs softly, assuring the back of his shirt was masking the gun before taking another step forward. 

jaebum walks forward slowly until hes stood next to the bed. mark gazes up at him teary eyed, flinching once jaebum sat down. "you had a nightmare?" jaebum says softly, a softness to his tone only seeming to appear around mark. 

mark nods, almost choking over his own sobs at this point. coco curled at his feet, "do you wanna talk about it?" jaebum asks, chewing into his lower chapped lip. "m-my b-boyfriend.." mark admits, sniffling a bit. 

jaebum resisted temptation to correct him and say 'ex-boyfriend'. although only scooting closer to mark, wrapping one arm around the shorter boys shoulder in an attempt to sooth him. mark flinches at first, although soon relaxing and leaning his head against jaebums chest. 

jaebums arm lowers to around marks waist. marks head still rested against his chest, taking heavy breaths as he was still petrified from his dream. feeling jaebums rhythmic heartbeat, almost soothing him in a way.

helping to calm his nerves, and quickly steadying his breathing. taking soft, shallow breaths against jaebums chest. marks tears drying against his cheeks, bleach blonde hair messily fallen across his face. 

before jaebum knows it, mark has already fallen asleep against his chest and in his arms. jaebum chuckles a bit, attempting to unravel himself from mark only for marks small hand to clutch onto his shirt. 

"warm" mark whispers sleepily across his chest. jaebum smiles, running one hand through marks messily placed blonde hair. leaning back onto the bed, resting his head against the luxrious padded bedframe. 

mark curling tightly at his chest, sleepily slinging on arm jaebums waist. "goodnight, beautiful" jaebum whispers, thinking mark had completly fallen asleep. although mark still half awake, hugging jaebum tightly. 

a small smile curling his lips, somehow feeling safe in jaebums arms. as if nothing could hurt him anymore, in jaebums arms of serenity. he snuggles further against jaebums chest, slowly falling asleep to the steady beating of jaebums heart. 

 

* * *

 

 

mark flutters his dark lashes open, sunlight creeping through the lazily pulled together curtains. perfectly illuminating across his porcelain complexion, still curled tightly at jaebums chest. "good morning" jaebum hums softly. 

mark flinches, still shaken up from the string of events having happened. "are you hungry?" jaebum asks, the same gentleness pervading his tone only in marks presence. mark nods as jaebum runs one hand through his soft hair. 

jaebum gently sits up, pulling mark up with him. marks head still resting against jaebums shoulder, "you're still tired, i'll go get you something to eat" jaebum whispers. although the moment he attempts to stand marks small hand wraps around his wrist.

"d-don't leave m-me alone..please" mark whimpers, hand tightly raveled around jaebums wrist. jaebum nods, turning back to face mark and holding his arms out. mark gazes at the ground just before holding his arms out for jaebum to pick him up.

jaebums 6'0 stature nearly a foot taller then marks 5'1 stature. picking mark up gently, and marks thin legs quickly wrapping around jaebums waist. resting his head against jaebums broad shoulder, fluttering his dark lashes shut as jaebum carried him from the room.

making his way down the mansion hallway, and rounding the corner into their kitchen. jackson and jinyoung sat at the table with widened eyes. jaebum presses a kiss to marks forehead before sitting him down next to the pair. 

mark instantly attempts to grab jaebum, although to no avail. "they won't hurt you, beautiful" jaebum whispers, heavy footsteps pattering across the room towards the fridge. mark tensing in his seat, sweater sleeves fallen over his hands although visibly trembling beneath them.'

jackson crunches his lower lip just before scooting closer to mark. taking a spoonful of the noodles he was eating and bringing them to marks lips. "eat, sweetheart" jackson coos, mark parting his lips just enough for jackson to gently feed him. 

the two continued like that, jackson feeding mark and mark inching closer to jackson. until he could rest his head against jacksons shoulder, jaebum taking notice of the pair. not continuing to make his food as jackson had fed him nearly the entire bowl. 

mark scrunches his nose when jackson brings a napkin to wipe his lips. jaebums phone quickly buzzing in his pocket, mumbling a string of curses as he answers it. "yeah? i'll be right there" he mumbles into his phone. 

"i have to go for a bit" jaebum says, to which mark instantly lets out a whine. "jackson will stay with you, beautiful" he whispers, tenderness saturating through his tone. jaebum places a soft kiss against marks forehead, rushing down the hallway to get ready. 

mark sinks back into his seat, sleepily fluttering his dark, perfectly curled lashes shut. "you're tired" jackson whispers, brushing his thumb against marks cheek. mark nods a bit, earning a small chuckle from jackson.

"why don't we go lay down in my room, sweetheart?" he whispers, lacing his fingertips through out marks. 


	7. Chapter 7

mark sits pondering on the thought momentarily before nodding slowly. jackson smiles, extending his arms out to pick mark up. mark slowly crawls into his arms, wrapping his legs around jacksons waist, and resting his head on jacksons broad shoulder.

jackson carries mark down the mansion hallway, kicking his bedroom door the rest of the way open. jacksons room on the simplistic side, a few plants sat around the three sets of french windows.

the rest of the room dyed black and white, only one colorful pillow lay on his bed. and it was a blue one youngjae brought into his room when he slept there. as youngjae had a creepy habit of crawling into other peoples beds. 

jackson lays mark down, laying down next to him on his side. mark lays frozen in place for a moment, just before jackson opens up his arms. slowly inching towards him, and allowing jackson to wrap his arms around him. 

mark snuggles in against jacksons chest, jacksons arms wrapping around him a fraction tighter. mark breathed more slowly, shallow. his anxiety leaving him, melting into jacksons chest. jacksons strong arms wrapped around mark, hugging him gently. 

jackson can feel mark tremble a bit, obviously instilled by fear. he nuzzles his face against jacksons muscular chest, feeling the warmth of jacksons strong arms wrapped around him. he gazes up at jackson, breaking away from him. 

jackson stares back down at him, truthfully in awe at the boys beauty. his coffee-stained mahogany eyes peaking through his bleach blonde bangs messily fallen across his face. lips slightly parted as he gazed up at jackson. 

in truth, jackson doesn't know what hes thinking when he leans down. gently connecting their lips, mark doesn't resist him. the purity and innocence to kiss quite prominent due to the lack of movement from him. 

jackson gently cups one of his cheeks, moving his lips against marks. creating a delicate friction between the two, marks lips moving in sync against jacksons. jackson breaks away, with widened eyes. mark panting a bit as the two had forgotten to breath. 

"shit i'm sorry" jackson mumbles, realizing what he had just done. "i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry" he blabbers out, marks cheeks consumed by hues of crimson. jackson fearing he had scared mark more then he already was. 

"i-its o-okay.." mark whispers, "its ju-just.." he continues. jackson furrows his eyebrows together, hand still gently cuffing marks cheek. "i've never been kissed like that.." mark admits, jackson remembering how jaebum had mentioned he found marks now deceased ex-boyfriend abusing him. 

"you mean like, a real kiss?" mark only nods, bringing his gaze down a bit. "my e-ex was always ro-rough" he whispers, snuggling his face back against jacksons chest. "well now jaebums really gonna kill me" jackson murmurs softly. 

"n-no! i liked it re-really" mark says, the blush across his cheeks deepening. jacksons mouth drops a bit, gently bringing one finger to marks chin and lifting it up. marks gaze meeting his once again, "sooo.." jackson whispers.

"you'd kiss me more then?" he says, chuckling a bit. mark stares at him for a moment, nodding slowly. "well then" jackson says with a click of the tongue. "lets do that then" he whispers, leaning in against marks lips once more. 

jackson clasping both hands on either sides of marks face. gently brushing his thumb against marks cheek as they kissed. their kiss both soft, and slow. comforting mark in a way words never could, giving him a sense of safety and security. 

jackson presses his tongue to the seam of marks lips. guiding him through the kiss, mark parting his lips just a bit to grant jackson access. bringing one hand to rest at the back of jacksons name, playing with jacksons tousled brown hair. 

jackson smiles against his lips, it was so much more then butterflies and tingles. swirls of emotions conveying themselves to each other. their kiss obliterating each and everyone of marks paranoid, terrified thoughts. 

they break away from each other, their breaths mingling. jackson gently brings one hand to brush marks bangs from his face. leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to marks forehead, rewinding both arms around mark.

mark melts into his embrace, snuggling against jacksons warm chest. "thank you" he whispers softly against jacksons chest. "you're welcome, beautiful" he whispers back, playing with marks hair.


	8. Chapter 8

mark fluttered his dark lashes open. having fallen asleep in jacksons arms. jackson still fast asleep, snoring a bit. mark manages to wiggle out of his arms, crawling off the bed and shakily taking to his feet.

he wraps his small hand around the door knob, quietly opening the door and slipping through a crack in it. his timid footsteps trail out into the mansion hallway, gazing out ahead of him before hearing a deep voice from behind him.

"you're lost" jinyoung says lowly, mark squeaking and turning around. a smile curls jinyoungs lips, taking a tentative step forward towards mark. mark flinches, causing jinyoung to frown. "i'm not going to hurt you" jinyoung whispers. 

mark nods slowly, bringing his gaze down a bit. jinyoung takes another step forward, continuing so until he was stood in front of the smaller boy. "are you hungry? i can make you something to eat" jinyoung smiles, mark doesn't speak, just nodding. saddening jinyoung all the more as he thought marks voice was angelic, and beautiful. 

jinyoung guides mark to follow him down the mansion hallway. the boys light footsteps completely masked by jinyoungs heavier steps. mark gazes around the hall a bit, jinyoung nearly half way down it before he stops. crunching into his lower lip a bit as he turns around to face mark. 

"you look adorable in that, but i'm sure its not the most comfortable thing in the world" jinyoung smiles. mark looks down, still dressed in the skirt and sweater bambam had dressed him in. he doesn't disagree with jinyoung, it was quite the most comfortable thing to wear. "i can see if i have anything that'll fit you?" jinyoung suggests, hoping mark would actually speak to him. disappointed as such when the boy just nods once more, obviously still a bit scared.

jinyoung resists the sigh threatening to tumble from his lips. instead deciding to give mark more time to adjust to his current situation. he didn't have the best boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend. and now he was in a house with the people who killed his abusive boyfriend, so jinyoung knew he was understandably a bit terrified. the boy already had trust issues, and this only added to it. 

jinyoung leads mark into his room, it wasn't anything special. only a few photos of jinyoung and the others scattered amoungst the room. mark brings his attention to them, watching as jinyoung was smiling in each and everyone of them. some of the photos were of him and jaebum in their teens, mark presuming the group to have known each other for a while.

he didn't know much about them. although living on the bad side of town with his ex-boyfriend of course he had heard of the notorious mr.six. infamously known for their brutality, highly-paid for what they did, and feared by even some of the worst gangs. despite that, mark couldn't help but notice how sweet they were to him.

they didn't seem like they were who they were, at all. in fact, if mark didn't know it he would've just assumed they were rich business men. which i guess in a way they were, their business just so happened to be murder at a high price. 

mark stands at the side, looking around the room while jinyoung rummaged through his closet. mumbling a string of curses beneath his breath, "come on, were going to bambam" he says softly. hues of compassion only ever seeming to seep through his tone when in the presence of mark. 

mark follows jinyoung out the room, and down the hall to bambams room. jinyoung doesn't knock, instead barging in. bambam stood infront of a mirror, half dressed with a brush in his hand and held to his lips like a microphone. freezing in place, as he had been lip syncing to a pop song playing off his phone, widening his eyes and dropping the brush. "uhm, hey?" bambam says in shock.

jinyoung chuckles a bit, stepping into the room and walking over to bambams closet. "do you have anything small enough for him to wear?" jinyoung asks, opening the closet. clicking his tongue when a pile of dirty clothes fell out the closet. bambam only scratching the back of his head, "if jaebum found out you've been skipping out on laundry he'd kill you" jinyoung says. rolling his eyes. 

"blah blah blah~" bambam hums childishly, walking over to the closet. he pushes jinyoung to the side, gazing at mark then back at his closet. "remember bam, he wants to be comfortable, not cute" jinyoung says, bambam sticking his tongue out at jinyoung then resuming his attention back to the closet. 

"hes already cute, with or without my help" bambam says with a smile. pulling out a sweater and a pair of shorts with a quick 'aha!". holding up a black sweater, and a black pair of shorts. jinyoung stares at bambam for a moment, questioning as if he was actually holding up a pair of booty shorts to his face. 

"c'mon.. its cute and comfortable" bambam pleads. jinyoung doesn't exactly question as to why bambam has them, as he knew bam was a diva. he never wore the outfits himself, although that didn't stop him from buying them and expanding his large wardrobe. "here you can go get changed and-" jinyoung says, taking the clothes from bambam and about to hand them to mark before hes cut off. 

"he doesn't wanna be alone" bambam says. earning jinyoungs attention, as mark can only continue staring at the ground. twiddling his fingers together, as despite being scared it was even scarier to be left alone. and he felt a bit more secure with one of the six around him, almost safe. 

"alright" jinyoung says with a smile curling his lips. "i'll get you dressed then" he says, guiding mark back out the room and to his bedroom. mark takes seat on the edge of the bed, while jinyoung contemplates on just how hes going to dress mark without violating his privacy. "how about uh, i stand right here execpt backwards and you get dressed?" jinyoung proposes, holding out the clothes shyly for mark. 

mark takes them to hand, waiting until jinyoung twirls around to strip himself of the sweater and skirt he was wearing. quickly changing into the outfit bambam had given to him, slipping on the shorts then pulling the sweater over his head. the large, black woolen sweater hung off one of his shoulders. 

the sweater masking the fact that mark was wearing shorts at all. hanging down just below his lower thighs, while the sleeves fell well over his hands. curling the sleeve around his fingertips, and gently poking jinyoung on the back to address the fact he was done getting dressed. 

jinyoung widens his eyes when he turns back around. marks porcliean complexion perfectly contrasting the black he wore, while his bleach blonde bangs fell across his face. mark looks up, making eye contact with jinyoung just before he took a tentative step forward. placing both hands gently on jinyoungs chest, and standing up on his tip-toes to press a kiss to jinyoungs cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

marks small hands were shrouded by the sleeves of the sweater he wore. pressed to jinyoungs strong chest as he stood on his tip toes. placing a soft kiss to jinyoungs cheek before stepping back, smiling a bit at him. jinyoung stands frozen for a moment, shocked mark had even came near him by choice, let alone touch him, or kiss him. 

mark smiles shyly, brushing his bleached blonde bangs from his face as he looked down. jinyoung takes one step forward, then another until hes stood in front of mark. and within a fraction of a second he cups both of marks cheeks and initiates a kiss. mark doesn't pull away, only melting into jinyoungs embrace.

marks body relaxes against jinyoungs, leaning forward and standing on his tip toes just to reach jinyoungs much taller stature. marks plush, pink lips were so warm in comparison to jinyoungs chilled lips. creating a delicate friction between the two, jinyoung was so gentle with mark. kissing him both softly and lightly. only gently nibbling at his bottom lip, as marks small hands worked their way up to jinyoungs hair. taking the dark brown strands in between his fingertips, and curling fists into his hair.

jinyoungs thumb brushed across marks cheek as he pulled away, breaking away by pressing one last peck to marks pomegranate lips. jinyoung stares at mark for a moment, while marks dark lashes flutter shut and he nuzzles against jinyoungs palm against his cheek. 

"you're so beautiful" jinyoung breaths softly, and mark can only giggle. jinyoung was left wondering, how someone could ever hurt such a beautiful angel like mark. how someone could ever hit him, or force him into anything he didn't want to do. a fraction of jinyoung felt gullibility for kissing mark so suddenly. although that guilt subsided the moment he heard mark giggle, able to tell mark enjoyed the kiss just as much as he did.

jinyoung continues to brush his thumb along marks cheek, about to speak before he heard the closing of the mansions front doors. "jaebum must be home" jinyoung says, and mark nods against his hand. jinyoung lowers his hands down to marks, and plays with marks fingertips a bit. mark allows him to interlace their fingertips, jinyoung rubbing circles along marks knuckles as he pulled him out of the bedroom.

mark holds tightly onto jinyoungs hand as they make their way down the mansion hallway. mark spotting jaebum walking to the kitchen, unraveling his hand from jinyoungs and darting over towards jaebum. practically jumping to hug jaebum, and wrapping both arms tightly around the older.

jaebum was taken back for a moment, although bringing his arms around mark to hug him tightly. "hello sweetheart" he murmurs softly, mark snuggling up against his chest happily. mark refuses to let go of him, allowing jaebums saccharine apple cider aroma consume him. jaebum places a soft kiss to the top of marks head, "how was your day darling?" he says. 

"good" mark mumbles against his chest, still tightly holding onto jaebum. "well why don't you let me get us something to eat, and then we can go into my room and relax?" he proposes. mark lets out a bit of a huff as he releases his hold on jaebum, although holding onto the end of jaebums jacket sleeve. keeping hold of it as jaebum made his way into the kitchen, working with one hand to get a few snacks for the pair. 

jaebum manages to hold the bags with one arm, while mark held onto his sleeve and followed close behind him. leading him back down the hallway, and kicking the door the rest of the way open with his foot. they can hear the gentle chattering of yugyeom and bambam, bambam most likely playing with poor yugyeom. 

jaebum guides mark to lay down on the bed, when mark finally releases his sleeve. although the moment jaebum lays down mark crawls on top of him, and rests his head against jaebums chest. "missed you" mark whispers softly, jaebum pressing another kiss to his head. "i missed you as well, sweetheart" jaebum chuckles lightly. 

jaebum uses his available hand to flip through the tv channels, taking his eyes of mark for just a moment. although the moment he finds a suitable channel, he looks down to a sleeping mark in his arms. because despite how much he loved the others as well, jaebum saved him. and he always felt safe, so tightly wrapped in jaebums arms of sweet serenity. 

"sleep well, beautiful" jaebum whispers, running one hand through marks bleach blonde locks. marveling in the beauty of mark, his dark lashes fluttered shut, perfectly curled lashes fanning against his skin. his lashes were so long, and just like his hair curled perfectly at the ends. 

only with mark in his arms, did jaebum ever seem to feel his desolate heart flutter. for so long jaebum had been a stone-cold killer. a contract killer who just did what he did for work, and nothing more. never did he ever think that he would find someone he truly loved, and cared for so much that wasn't one of the men he lived with. 

for so long it had just been them, six men who lacked emotion. but now they had mark, and somehow he managed to bring out the best in them.


	10. Chapter 10

jaebum was never one to sleep so easily. although he found solace with marks tiny frame interwoven with his own. the two tightly cuddled up, and sleeping peacefully through out the night. jaebum waking up first to the sound of one of the front mansion doors slamming harshly, only causing mark to flinch in his sleep.

jaebum crunches into his lower lip, not wanting to wake mark but knowing he needed to see what the commotion was. he slowly unravels himself from around mark, and puts a pillow in his place for mark to cuddle. which the younger does, although making a soft sound of discomfort from the sudden loss of warmth of jaebum. 

jaebum tip-toes out the room, and closes the bedroom door gently behind him. his heavy footsteps pattering down the mansion hallway, spotting a bloody jackson stumbling his way into the living room. jackson breathing heavily as he collapses onto the couch beneath him, leaning back into the cushion.

"jesus christ, what happened?" jaebum mumbles, and jackson only sighs in response. "he just put up one hell of a fight.." jackson murmurs softly, rolling his shoulders back to relax into the couch behind him. jaebum about to speak before he hears the opening of a door and a pair of timid footsteps followed by a soft "bummie?" 

jaebum crunches into his lower lip, turning around to see mark peering around the hallway corner. only dressed in one of jaebums larger t-shirts that he had fallen asleep in. eyes lighting up when he saw jaebum, but the light instantly leaves them when he saw a bloody jackson. darting over towards the older sat on the couch, and practically leaping into his lap. 

"j-jackie.." he whispers, and jackson wraps both arms around him tightly. he knew mark had been through alot with his abusive ex, and the sight of blood probably terrified him. but it did make his heart quiver to the fact mark wasn't scared of him anymore, and had actually come to him on his own. 

"i'm fine sweetheart, just a few cuts" jackson chuckles. it seemed like a lot, but to jackson it was nothing. he had been former military, so he had felt and seen much worse. but to mark it was alot, because he cared about jackson, he loved him and was worried about him. "why don't you come with me while jackson gets cleaned up, hm?" jaebum hums. 

but mark quickly shakes his head and clings to jackson, snuggling his head against jacksons chest. "its alright, you can come with me" jackson says, picking mark up as he stood up to his feet. marks tiny frame melts into jackson, legs tightly raveled around the olders waist. while his head rested against jacksons broad shoulder. 

mark not caring if a bit of crimson stained his skin, enjoying being close to jackson. jackson carrying mark out of the large living room, down the mansion hallway and towards one of the bathroom. the moment they enter jackson attempts to sit mark down on the counter top, but mark only lets out a soft whine. to which jackson chuckles a bit, presses a kiss to marks forehead and places him down. 

"missed you.." mark whispers sleepily, and despite his pain a smile curls jacksons lips. "i missed you as well, sweetheart" he says, taking a cloth to hand from beside the sink. dampening it a bit as he used it to cleanse the scarlet that rid his arms and neck. most of the blood wasn't his, but just a bit was.

marks feet dangle off the edge of the counter, swaying them back and forth as he watched jackson. feeling safe in the olders presence, studying jacksons muscular figure as he slipped his shirt off. a frown finding its way to marks pomegranate lips when he noticed a large cut splayed out across jacksons chest. jackson takes notice of it, and whispers reassuringly "i'm fine, darling". 

the cut wasn't deep at all, the man having only gotten a few attempted slashes at jackson before he had fought the man off. after all jackson was a trained contract killer, who was former military. and the man he was after was just someone who he had been hired to kill. jackson presumed him to be a business man of some sorts as he lacked any combat skills.

jackson finally brings the clothe to the wound across his chest, and crunches into his lower lip when he does so. mark hopping off the counter, and timidly making his way over to jackson. taking the cloth from jacksons fingertips, and gently pressing it to one of jacksons wounds.

the two stay like that, finding solace in their moment. while mark quietly cleans jacksons wounds, and rids him of the crimson that stained his tanned skin. once mark finishes cleaning jackson up, he leans in and shyly presses a kiss to jacksons cheek. 

his cheeks instantly become consumed by crimson, and jackson can't help but smile. brushing marks messily placed blonde bangs from his face, as his palm cuffs marks cheek gently. mark melts into his embrace, and nuzzles his nose against the skin of jacksons palm. 

"why don't we go get you something to eat, darling?" jackson whispers.


	11. Chapter 11

mark holds onto jacksons hand as they make their way down the mansion hallway. clinging to jackson and refusing to let go, while jackson led him into the kitchen. picking him up and placing him on the counter top, making his way towards the fridge. mark waiting patiently as he dangled his feet off the counter top, swaying them while he listened to jackson hum a soft tune.

sitting like that for a while, all the while jackson prepared food despite not being a good cook. until he heard a set of heavy footsteps down approaching, yugyeom soon rounding the corner and eyes meeting mark. gazing over at jackson, then back at mark before making his way over to the counter. 

"i'm borrowing him" yugyeom says lowly, causing jackson to look back at him with a sigh. "he needs to eat" jackson says, continuing to chop up vegetables. "i'll bring him back soon" he mumbles, going over towards the counter top to pick mark up. who doesn't object yugyeom, wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

carrying mark to his bedroom, his phone playing music faintly as they approached the room. closing the door behind them, and placing mark on his silken mattress. taking his phone to hand and pausing the music. sighing softly once more, and sitting down on the edge of the bed next to mark. 

"no one really knows but.." yugyeom whispers, "sometimes i get lonely i guess, and my thoughts plague me and i just" he stammers. "get self-destructive" he murmurs, mark tilting his head to the side, as concern graced his angelic features. "i was feeling lonely, but i've been trying to stop and i don't want to worry any of them by saying anything" he whispers. mark bringing his attention down towards yugyeoms arm. that was shrouded by the long, white button-up shirt he wore. 

fingertips slowly reaching towards yugyeoms arm, and yugyeom doesn't move or object. allowing marks fingertips to curl around the end of the sleeve, and slowly roll it up towards his elbow. gently grabbing onto his palm and bringing yugyeoms wrist over. exposing the cuts and scars that danced across his skin, some looking to be only a week old. 

marks features washed over by sadness, but non-the-less gently taking yugyeoms wrist to hand. pressing a kiss to the scars, not wanting to cause him pain by kissing the fresher ones. a small smile curling yugyeoms lips, as mark was the only person he had ever told about it. despite being much smaller then yugyeom, managing to pull yugyeom back onto the bed. the older laying on his back, while mark crawled completely on top of him. 

pulling the heavy duvets over top of them, marks body-heat radiating onto yugyeoms cool skin. resting his head against yugyeoms chest, while yugyeom wrapped both arms around marks slender frame. hugging him tightly against his chest, "thank you" yugyeom whispers softly. mark pressing a kiss to yugyeoms clothed chest before resuming his head rested against his chest. 

yugyeom running his hand through marks hair, all the while listening to marks gentle breathing. falling asleep like that, as it was probably the first time yugyeom had slept properly in months. finally at peace, and finding solace in the small boy raveled within his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

mark holds onto jacksons hand as they make their way down the mansion hallway. clinging to jackson and refusing to let go, while jackson led him into the kitchen. picking him up and placing him on the counter top, making his way towards the fridge. mark waiting patiently as he dangled his feet off the counter top, swaying them while he listened to jackson hum a soft tune.

sitting like that for a while, all the while jackson prepared food despite not being a good cook. until he heard a set of heavy footsteps down approaching, yugyeom soon rounding the corner and eyes meeting mark. gazing over at jackson, then back at mark before making his way over to the counter. 

"i'm borrowing him" yugyeom says lowly, causing jackson to look back at him with a sigh. "he needs to eat" jackson says, continuing to chop up vegetables. "i'll bring him back soon" he mumbles, going over towards the counter top to pick mark up. who doesn't object yugyeom, wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

carrying mark to his bedroom, his phone playing music faintly as they approached the room. closing the door behind them, and placing mark on his silken mattress. taking his phone to hand and pausing the music. sighing softly once more, and sitting down on the edge of the bed next to mark. 

"no one really knows but.." yugyeom whispers, "sometimes i get lonely i guess, and my thoughts plague me and i just" he stammers. "get self-destructive" he murmurs, mark tilting his head to the side, as concern graced his angelic features. "i was feeling lonely, but i've been trying to stop and i don't want to worry any of them by saying anything" he whispers. mark bringing his attention down towards yugyeoms arm. that was shrouded by the long, white button-up shirt he wore. 

fingertips slowly reaching towards yugyeoms arm, and yugyeom doesn't move or object. allowing marks fingertips to curl around the end of the sleeve, and slowly roll it up towards his elbow. gently grabbing onto his palm and bringing yugyeoms wrist over. exposing the cuts and scars that danced across his skin, some looking to be only a week old. 

marks features washed over by sadness, but non-the-less gently taking yugyeoms wrist to hand. pressing a kiss to the scars, not wanting to cause him pain by kissing the fresher ones. a small smile curling yugyeoms lips, as mark was the only person he had ever told about it. despite being much smaller then yugyeom, managing to pull yugyeom back onto the bed. the older laying on his back, while mark crawled completely on top of him. 

pulling the heavy duvets over top of them, marks body-heat radiating onto yugyeoms cool skin. resting his head against yugyeoms chest, while yugyeom wrapped both arms around marks slender frame. hugging him tightly against his chest, "thank you" yugyeom whispers softly. mark pressing a kiss to yugyeoms clothed chest before resuming his head rested against his chest. 

yugyeom running his hand through marks hair, all the while listening to marks gentle breathing. falling asleep like that, as it was probably the first time yugyeom had slept properly in months. finally at peace, and finding solace in the small boy raveled within his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

mark yawned softly when he awoke in yugyeoms room. the olders presence devoid next to him, letting out a soft sleepy sound as he stretched around the bed. laying there for a few minutes as he scrunched his nose and forced his dark lashes open. gazing around to see the clothes yugyeom had placed on the end of the bed for him. that bambam had picked out.

which explains why they included a lacey pair of panties and a larger black t-shirt. mark changing into them happily, although whimpering when his feet touched the cool hard wood flooring. timidly making his way from the room in search of someone. although the mansion was vacant of any presence. until mark rounded the corner and spotted jaebum leaned against the counter in the kitchen, sipping on a mug of coffee. 

dressed in a pair of dress slacks, with a tie loosly undone around his neck. the top few buttons of his white button up un-done. while his suit jacket was discarded on one of the dining room chairs. mark peering around the corner gazing at the older, until he shuffled a bit and jaebum noticed his presence. jaebum looking up at him and smiling. as mark smiled back and made his way over towards jaebum. 

who placed his coffee down on the counter top behind him. as mark made his way over towards jaebum. practically jumping towards him and wrapping his arms around the older. jaebum hugging him back tightly, before lowering his hands down to marks hips. picking him up with ease, as mark squeaks when jaebum twirls him around and places him on the counter top.

"the others all had business to handle" jaebum whispers, standing in between marks legs. not wanting to scare mark, as he already knew they were contract killers. "but i didn't wanna leave you here all alone" jaebum says. bringing the back of his palm to run down marks cheek. mark nodding and leaning in against jaebums palm.

"i didn't want to wake you either" jaebum chuckles, as mark closes his eyes. "you're so beautiful when you sleep" he whispers. wondering how mark could be so saccharine, so beautiful, and yet so unaware of it. "but then again, you're beautiful all the time" he murmurs. mark was so perfect in his eyes. sure he was beautiful, but so was his soul. he was so gentle, everything about him was soft. his voice, his touch, his skin, his everything. hes perfect, everything about him is perfect.

"w-what.." mark starts, stammering a bit at first. opening eyes to gaze at jaebum. "what are we?" mark whispers, wrapping his arms around jaebums neck. jaebum only smiles back, and brushes marks messily placed bangs from his face. "i don't want to just be your friend.." jaebum says. "i want to kiss your neck..i want to kiss you.." he whispers. 

a fraction of him expecting mark to reject him. that they would just be friends. but to his surprise mark tilts his neck to the side a bit. "then kiss me" mark whispers.


	14. Chapter 14

jaebum was stunned for a moment before he leaned in against marks neck. marks cool skin feeling jaebums hot breath before the tender brushing of lips. flourishing against his skin the moment jaebum kissed marks neck gently. jaebums hand sliding down to marks waist, pulling him closer. all the while marks hands curl fists into jaebums hair, the older trailing gentle kisses down his neck. until he came to the dip in marks collarbones, that was exposed by wearing one of yugyeoms shirts that was to big for him. 

nibbling gently on the skin of his collarbones, before sucking at the flawless porcelain. a wave of pure pleasure rushing through jaebum as marks crisp vanilla scent overtook him. hearing marks breath hitch, when he heard mark let out of a gasp of anticipation it was like jaebum was walking a top the clouds.

a bruise forming against marks skin while his hand ran down marks side. thumb curling around his perched hip bone. marks soft skin his salvation, grazing his teeth across the now prominent hickey. earning a little moan from mark, whos hands tightened in his hair. moving down to press lingering kisses against marks shoulder. the sleeve of his shirt falling off his shoulder.

breaking away from marks skin, and bringing his gaze up a bit to meet the youngers. who was staring at him breathlessly. his hand on the back of jaebums neck, gently pulling him closer. jaebum knowing exactly what he wanted, and giving it to him with a quickness. closing the distance between their lips. steeping passion the moment he felt marks lips against his own.

jaebum breaks away first, the both of them taking shaky shallow breaths. jaebum leaning in once more. although this time resting his head against marks, and bringing his hand to marks own. interlacing their fingertips, and squeezing marks hand. "thank you" jaebums raspy voice whispers. mark cocking his head to the side with a part in his lips, while jaebum only chuckles.

"for what?" mark whispers back. voice exhilarated from the tension between the two. jaebums other hand meeting marks cheek. slowly running his hand across it, while his thumb strokes across his skin. jaebums smile only growing wider, staring into marks eyes, deeper and deeper. jaebum finally feeling alright with mark being the only thought across his mind. the saccharine, comforting warmth of marks soul. as if mark was his sweet addiction he was born to find, and if they were made from the suns fire. then mark would be the only other born of his flame.

his touch carrying such a passion, as mark was the only one jaebum could bath in the warmth of. mark making him suddenly immune to the coldness he had felt his entire life-time. jaebum had felt like his entire life he had been isolated from the tenderness of love. not the love of the others, but the love of someone who didn't see him as the ruthless leader of mr.six. a cold, contract killer who hadn't felt a single emotion. as if he lived in a doorless, windowless room until marks footsteps trailed in. breathing a new life into jaebum, his medicine and his cure to the darkness that riddled him.

"thank you, for being you" jaebum whispers, placing a kiss to marks forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

mark was curled up in jaebums bed, although jaebums presence had already left. kissing mark on his forehead before he for another contract kill. mark sleeping peacefully until he felt cool air brush against his skin, reminding him of the feeling of tae. waking up screaming, when he heard a set of footsteps quickly dart into the room. 

bambam flinging the door open, gazing at mark who was trembling staring at the window jaebum had left open. the curtains blowing gently with the breeze, as bambam quickly makes his way over and closes it. gazing back at mark and frowning. 

"i-im sorry i-" mark stammers a bit, but bambam only shushes him and coos. "come here darling" he whispers, standing at the end of jaebums bed. mark quickly unravels from the blanket and crawls over to bambam. bambam, dressed in a black t-shirt tucked beneath his tight black jeans. ripped at the knee with a chain hung on his side. picking mark up with ease, marks tiny legs wrapping his waist. sniffling a bit as he leaned against bambams shoulder.

hearing the faint chatter of youngjae playing in his room with coco. as bambam carried mark into his room, and closed the door behind them. bambam placing mark on the edge of his bed, whos feet dangle from the bed being up so high. "lets get you into something more comfortable" bambam says, about to turn around before mark pulls on his shirt.

"t-this" mark whispers softly, bambam spinning back around and cocking his head to the side. "i wanna wear this" mark says faintly as he pulls again on bambams shirt. bambam smiling and untucking the shirt before pulling it over his head. gently placing it in marks lap and spinning around to allow him to get changed. sliding off his jeans and putting on a pair of sweatpants, turning back around to see mark. the younger sat on the edge of the bed, swaying his legs side to side.

holding his arms out for bambam, who crawls into bed next to him. mark resting his head against the skin of bambams chest, snuggling closer to him. bambam pulls the duvets over them, placing a kiss to the crown of marks head. "the city feels so lonely when you leave" mark whispers against his chest, "i know, darling" bambam coos. "but i'm not going anywhere now" running his hand through marks hair in an attempt to sooth him.

"stay" is all mark can murmur softly, an exhausted tilt to his tone. bambam knows all to well hes tired, as he continues carding his hand through marks bleached blond locks. bambam not going anywhere, finding serenity in holding mark in his arms. a relaxing task after all the stress he had been under recently. mark letting out a soft yawn against his chest, "i love you" he whispers before falling asleep. because when mark said that he loved him, all bambam needed was that one phrase.


	16. Chapter 16

bambams arms were loosely raveled around mark, to deep in his slumber to notice mark was already awake. mark still waking up, scrunching his nose as he looked up at a sleeping bambam. his tiny stature wiggling its way from bambams loose grip. who only mumbles in his sleep and rolls over the other way.

marks feet hitting the cool floor as he swung his legs off the edge of the bed. still dressed in bambams shirt, that was more so a dress on him. rubbing his eye, and quietly making his way from bambams bedroom and into the hallway. not looking where he was going as he bumps into a much taller figure, and squeaks a bit in the process. 

"what are you doing out of bed, little one?" yugyeom hums, mark instantly hugging him tightly. yugyeom smiles, and hugs mark back before placing a kiss to the crown of his head. "its early" yugyeom whispers against marks bleached blond hair, mark giggling against his chest softly. "then why are you up~?" he asks, cocking his head to the side adorably before looking up at yugyeom.

"fair enough" yugyeom chuckles, brushing marks messy bangs from his face. "why don't we get you something to eat?" mark nodding and grabbing onto yugyeoms arm. who leads him down the hallway quietly. as most the rest of the house was still asleep, mark keeping a tight hold on yugyeom so he couldn't leave him alone. although not that yugyeom would anyways, still; it made him melt a bit inside to have mark clinging to him.

yugyeom already knew mark would eat cereal, guiding him to the table that was placed in the kitchen. the chairs being high-rise, so he picks mark up and places him on one. mark pursing his lips, while yugyeom chuckles at him. "i could get up on my own!" mark says softly, crossing his arms. "sure, little one" yugyeom murmurs, ruffling marks hair before making his way to the cabinets. pouring two bowls, while mark sat swaying his feet back and forth. 

placing it in front of mark, and watching him eat while occasionally taking a bite of his food. mark doesn't notice yugyeoms gaze, who was only relishing in adoration for the smaller boy. mark finally bringing his gaze up a bit, catching yugyeom staring at him and smiling. "stop staring at me and eat!" mark giggles, yugyeom shaking his head and grinning at mark.

"fine, fine" he says, rolling his eyes jokingly. "its not my fault your adorable" he adds, to which mark purses his lips once more. "but i'm just eating~" he says, and yugyeom can only take a bite of his food and return his gaze to mark. "you're adorable no matter what you do" yugyeom murmurs, finishing up his food as mark swayed in his seat. 

"why don't we go lay down and watch a movie dear?" yugyeom asks.


End file.
